


a sleigh ride together with you

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teninch Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Giac and Fanny get ready for a sleigh ride.





	a sleigh ride together with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aneclipsedhabitue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/gifts).



> For Day Sixteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “mittens”

“Are you ready, my love?” Giac called from the doorway as he tugged on his gloves. There was a sleigh outside waiting to take them on a drive around the grounds of the estate they were staying on for the holidays.

“Just a moment, Giac,” Fanny answered, voice muffled by distance as she’d stepped into the adjoining room where the wardrobe was. “I’m trying to find - aha! Found them!”

She stepped into sight, her smile wide and bright and blinding. She held up a pair of fur lined mittens. “I didn’t want my fingers to get too cold.”

He swept his eyes over her, all bundled up in a deep rose-pink dress and a heavy brown shawl with a matching hat. “You look beautiful,” he said, walking towards her. Before she had a chance to demur, he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

“Giacomo,” she said, breathless as she pulled away, “if you keep doing that, we’re going to keep the poor driver waiting for far too long.”

He looked down at her, relishing the way her eyes twinkled and the rosy tint of her slightly swollen lips. “Then this shall have to merely be the preview of how I plan to warm you back up upon our return.”

Color flooded her cheeks but she smiled up at him boldly. “I would expect nothing less, husband.”

He offered her his arm and led her out of their room before he could lose the battle with his willpower to just ravish her right then. They did have someone waiting on them and the absolutely outrageous number of layers they had to wear in this weather were a bit of a hindrance to speed. So, he led her downstairs to don more layers and then head out to the waiting sleigh.

Giac was still not accustomed to the English winters but he could bear the cold if it meant watching Fanny’s face light up with joy when it snowed and as they were driven around the glistening countryside, cuddled into each other under the blanket.

Fanny was always worth it.


End file.
